The invention relates generally to a size adjustable hat and, more particularly, to a size adjustable hat including a removable sweatband portion which allows the inner circumference of the hat to be adjusted and which aids in holding the hat on the head of a user.
Hats whose size are adjustable are well known, as are adjustable straps for hats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,789 to MacLeod discloses a size adjustable hat having an auxiliary sweatband which cooperates with the hat""s main, fixed sweatband, for adjusting the size of the hat to the size of the head of the wearer. The main sweatband includes a pair of slit openings, which are spaced from each other in the rear of the hat and which receive part of the auxiliary sweatband therein. The MacLeod patent further discloses that the auxiliary sweatband is secured at the rear of the crown of the hat to the main sweatband by stitching disposed on the remote side of the first slit opening. The auxiliary sweatband, which has a smaller width than the main sweatband, extends from an inner surface of the main sweatband, through the first slit opening adjacent to the outer surface of the sweatband, and back through the second slit opening. The fixed end of the auxiliary sweatband does not move in the slit opening and is fixedly secured. In contrast, the free end (FIG. 3) of the auxiliary sweatband includes a piece of Velcro(copyright) which is mounted on both the inside surface of the auxiliary sweatband at one end thereof, and which has a co-operating member secured to the inner surface of the main sweatband. Thus, the sweatband disclosed in the MacLeod patent is adjustable only on one side thereof, along only the rear portion of the hat only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,817 to Ferstenfeld discloses an adjustable sweatband for a hat including a sweatband which is discontinuous over a portion of the crown and which has overlapping sweatband extensions with fastening means for adjusting the size of the hat. More specifically, the Ferstenfeld patent discloses a sweatband which is secured along its lower margin by stitching to the lower part of the crown of the hat. The sweatband includes first and second extensions which overlap with each other, and which are provided witil a fastening device such as Velcro(copyright). A sweatband-free portion remains near the rear of the hat, the sweatband not being attached to the crown in the sweatband-free portion. In the sweatband-free portion a strip of relatively rigid plastic material is fixed and extends for the full length of the sweatband-free portion at the rear of the hat. The sweatband is sewn through the rigid strip in order to provide a pivot means for the first and second extensions, as shown in the figures of the patent. When the hat is worn, the firs. and second extensions are adjusted to.the size of the head of the person and are fixed in the adjusted position by the Velcro(copyright) fastening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,600 to Malk discloses a hat having an adjustable sweatband in order to control the tightness and fit of the hat. The sweatband is secured along its lower edge by stitching to the interior of the crown of the hat. A draw band is stitched at one end to the crown facing side of the sweatband, and extends circumferentially around the sweatband, preferably over the majority of the circumference of the band. The draw strip is slidably confined in position against the inner side of the sweatband by an elongate retaining strip, which is stitched to the inner side of the sweatband above and below the draw band so as to loosely hold draw band in position. The free or unsecured end of draw strip projects freely beyond the open end of the retaining strip. Mating pads of Velcro(copyright) material are stitched to the free end of the draw band, and to the inner side of the sweatband at a location between the opposite ends of the retaining strip (FIGS. 5 and 6). The Velcro(copyright) pads enable the free end of the draw band to be detachably secured at selected positions of circumferential adjustment relative to the sweatband, so as to selectively adjust the size of the hat.
Although the aforementioned devices for adjusting the size of a hat have met with some success, there remains a need in the art for an adjustable hat which can effectively assist in maintaining the hat on the head of the user, which is readily adjustable over a range of sizes to fit heads of varying circumference, and which may be replaced.
It is an object of the adjustable hat disclosed herein to provide a hat whose size can be readily adjusted, which is easy to use and replace, and which may aid in preventing the hat from blowing off the head of the user. A size adjustable hat including a removable sweatband portion which allows the inner circumference of the hat to be adjusted and which aids in holding the hat on the head of a user is disclosed herein. The hat includes a primary sweatband which extends and is secured along the inner circumference of the margin of the hat, disposed between the brim and the crown. An adjustable secondary sweatband portion is removably secured at both of its opposing first and second ends to the primary sweatband portion. The opposing ends of the secondary sweatband are received within a pair of corresponding openings formed in the primary sweatband, such that the ends of the secondary sweatband lie between the interior surface of the primary sweatband and the interior margin of the hat during use. Fastening members are positioned on both the opposing ends of the secondary sweatband and on the inner surface of the primary sweatband, adjacent the pair of openings. The fastening members allow the position of the secondary sweatband to be varied along the length of the primary sweatband, the fastening members matingly engaging each other during use in order to secure the adjustable secondary sweatband in the desired position. In one embodiment, the fastening members are mating pieces of Velcro(copyright) material. The secondary sweatband is disposed adjacent a front portion of the hat such that it contacts the forehead of the wearer and aids in preventing unwanted removal of the hat. The secondary sweatband is removable by the wearer so that it can be replaced, as needed.